


Cupid Bee Shenanigans

by whitedandelions



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Love Potion/Spell, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: The thing is, the cupid bee’s sting doesn’t work on her anymore. It’s embarrassing, but she’s already head over heels with Akko, magic won’t change a thing.





	Cupid Bee Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



 

“Diana!”

Akko comes rushing toward her, and Diana blinks, stopping right where she is.  She rather not risk anything; trouble follows Akko closely and it’s easier to clean up the mess than to try to prevent it in the first place.

“Is something the matter?” she asks when Akko gets closer.  Akko’s cheeks are flushed red from the exertion of running and she’s bent over, hands on her knees and wheezing. 

“Sucy,” she pants, and Diana sighs.  She takes Akko’s hand and leads her over to a bench.  Akko sits down gratefully.

“What happened?” she asks.

Akko bites her lips.  “Well,” she starts out, “Remember that cupid bee?”

She narrows her eyes, and Akko laughs nervously.  “I knew the three of you had something to do with it.”

“It’s not our fault!” Akko blurts out, and when Diana keeps looking at her she sighs.  “Okay, well, it’s the company’s fault for sending the wrong bee!”

“What kind of bee was Sucy trying to order, anyway?”

“I dunno,” says Akko, “A poisonous one?”  At Diana’s look, Akko smiles weakly at her and then presses on.  “It doesn’t matter, the thing is, there’s another one on the loose!”

“From Sucy?”

For some reason, Akko turns completely pink at her words.  She nods, mutely. 

Diana sighs and stands.  “Okay,” she says, “Let’s go.”

Akko’s eyes brighten, and she jumps to her feet.  “Yay!” she throws her hand up in the air.  “It’s adventure time for us!”

“You’re so embarrassing,” says Diana, and Akko grins at her.

“We haven’t had an adventure together in ages,” she says, and she’s not wrong, so Diana shrugs and follows.

* * *

“I’m sick of you two dancing around each other,” Sucy had said while holding the cupid bee in its cage. 

Akko had just woken up, so she was only operating at half brain power, but Sucy didn’t have any mercy.  She had pressed on, going on a monologue about how _embarrassing_ Diana and her were, and then, without any hesitation, released the cap to the cage.  It had disappeared in seconds.  Akko had been then kicked out of their room by Sucy, half-asleep.

And now, here she is, with Diana by her side and roaming the hallways of Luna Nova. 

She knows she shouldn’t have told Sucy by her pointless crush.

Sure, Diana and she know each other better now, and they’re closer than they were from when she had started Luna Nova, _but_ they’re friends.  Not – she doesn’t even know if Diana likes anyone!  They never talk about that kind of stuff, after all; they mostly keep to schoolwork now, and while Akko’s glad that Diana’s willing to help her learn her magic better, she also wants to talk to Diana everyday about anything but schoolwork.

“Where did she release it?”

“Near our room,” she says, and Diana blinks.

“Any reason why?”

 _Because I’m in love with you and Sucy is tired of me not doing anything about it_.

“Nope,” she says, cheerfully.  “Sometimes Sucy just likes to spice things up a bit.”

“Like her mushrooms,” says Diana in response, and it sounds dark enough that Akko winces.  She’s sure that Diana’s had run into her fair share of mushrooms here with Sucy’s attendance at Luna Nova.

“Yup,” she says, as brightly as she can, and something must show in her face, because Diana’s face softens, and she turns. 

“Alright,” she says, “let’s find that bee.”

* * *

The first sign of things going wrong is finding Hannah. 

Usually, her two childhood friends are off in town finding something to do.  Now, they’re talking in low tones near the fountain, and they’re holding hands.

“Hannah?” she calls, and they both turn to look at her.

“Diana!” blurts out Hannah.  There’s a pink flush in her cheeks.  “I’m in love!”

“Me too,” says Barbara, and she pulls Hannah closer to her.

Diana turns to look at Akko, who’s laughing nervously.  “It’s not my fault, really,” she says.  “Blame Sucy!”

“Well, it must have been here,” she says, and while she’s worried about her childhood friends, she knows they’ll be safe together.  Neither one of them would take advantage of the other, she’s sure.  “Don’t do anything,” she warns her childhood friends, “Just sit down and talk to each other.  I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” says Barbara, happily and in the tones of one enchanted, and pulls Hannah down onto the bench with her.

They follow the path away from the fountain to the sounds of her friends talking, and Diana can’t help frowning.

“I’m sorry,” says Akko, and Diana shakes her head.

“It’s fine,” she says, and musters up a smile.  “They’ll be fine.”

Akko takes her hand, and Diana doesn’t let go as they make their way through the garden.

* * *

They must have been searching for an hour by now.

Akko’s feet are already hurting.  

But her heart is pounding.  Diana’s still holding her hand and the garden isn’t even a tricky place to navigate.  But Diana hasn’t let go.

“There!” shouts Diana, suddenly.  She points upward, and Akko grins.  She pulls the fan that Sucy had given her that morning out of her sleeve, and waves it threateningly at the bee.

“You’ll never reach it,” says Diana, but she sounds amused.  The bee flies in circles above them, seemingly taunting her. 

Akko sticks her tongue out at it.

“Charming,” says Diana, and Akko turns the full force of her displeasure onto Diana.  Diana just laughs.

At that exact moment, the bee dives down.  Akko shouts in alarm, but it’s already moving fast enough that they can’t get away.

She sees the exact moment it stings Diana, and Diana falls into her arms.

* * *

Her heart’s pounding.

Diana covers her eyes with a hand, unwilling to let the magic take place.  “This is so embarrassing,” she says, and Akko’s shaking even as she’s holding her.

“I’m so sorry,” says Akko.

“It’s not your fault,” she says immediately, and Akko tightens her grip around her.

“What are we going to do now?”

“The enchantment will happen soon,” says Diana, “And I don’t fancy falling in love with some stranger.”  She doesn’t wait for Akko’s response and takes her hand away, staring straight at the witch she’s fallen in love with so long ago.

Nothing happens.

Her heart’s still beating uncomfortably fast, but she doesn’t feel the effect of the cupid bee’s sting.

She still remembers how it had felt.  She hadn’t felt in control of her emotions all night, and had went to bed that night with her stomach in knots as she had remembered what had happened under the spell.

But now?  Her head doesn’t feel like it’s in a haze.  And she doesn’t feel any more in love with Akko than she did before.

She freezes.

It can’t be that simple, can it?

The cupid bee can’t take the place of _real_ feelings.  Which means that she’s not affected because she _likes_ Akko.

And Akko is looking at her out of concern and Diana can’t blurt this out without confessing her real feelings.

She stares at Akko’s large eyes and wonders how she had gotten herself into this mess.

* * *

“Diana?” asks Akko, and she’s so worried that she’s biting her lips.  Diana hasn’t said anything for the last minute.  “Are you okay?”

She wonders if Diana’s remembering what happened all those nights ago.  When she had been forced to fall in love with Akko under another cupid bee’s enchantment.

“I…” starts Diana, and she pauses.  “like you.”

“I know,” she says, because what else can she say?  Even though it feels like a knife is stabbing in her heart at the confession because how long had she waited to hear those words come from Diana’s lips?  She’s dreamt about this very thing happening before, when Diana would confess her feelings and they’ll happily become a couple.  “I’m going to get that bee,” she promises, and Diana shakes her head.

“No,” she says, “I _like_ you.  And it’s not the bee.”

“I’m sorry,” says Akko, “that’s definitely the bee talking.  Come on, I can’t leave you here.”

Diana frowns at her, “I’ve liked you since we saved the world.  Maybe even before that.  You’re so infuriating, _especially_ when you first started Luna Nova and went on nonstop about Shiny Chariot.  But somehow, I fell for you.  And I’m still falling for you.  I _like_ you, Akko.”

Akko freezes and stares at Diana.  She looks earnest, and now she’s gripping Akko’s hands.   

It may be the enchantment talking, but Akko still remembers what Diana had been like the last time the cupid bee got her.  She hadn’t been as earnest as this; those feelings had been made up and Diana hadn’t gotten any more words in except for the normal cliché lines.

This?  Diana sounds like she’s telling the truth.

And even if she isn’t, Akko isn’t a coward.  She can’t let Diana think she is.  “I like you, too,” she says, firmly.  “I’ve liked you ever since I went to your house to convince you not to leave Luna Nova.  But…”

Diana’s eyes are shining, and Akko smiles weakly.  “But we have to get that bee.”

“Okay,” says Diana.  “But trust me, my feelings won’t change.”

Akko’s heart is beating so fast she’s sure that Diana can hear it.  But she nods, and turns away from Diana’s eyes, and pulls Diana down the path.

* * *

They find the bee with Sucy.

Lotte’s sitting next to her, and they’re sitting awfully close.

“Did the bee get you, too?” asks Akko, and Sucy rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be silly, Akko,” she says, and she holds the bee out for her to smash.

She does, and it explodes into smoke of green magic.

She doesn’t have time to spare for her friends; she’s still holding Diana’s hand and Diana’s confession is still ringing in her ears.

Diana’s smiling at her, and she takes Akko’s other hand into hers.  “I like you,” she repeats, and Akko’s heart soars.

“This is so embarrassing,” says Sucy, but Akko ignores her.  Sucy can stand to be ignored; she’s the reason this whole mess started anyway.

“Me too,” says Akko.  “I like you, Diana.”

Diana’s eyes are bright, and Akko doesn’t want to kiss Diana right in front of her friends, but it seems like Diana doesn’t have the same concerns.

Because Diana leans forward and presses her lips against hers.

* * *

OMAKE:

“You’re the reason the sun shines,” says Croix.

Chariot pauses and blinks and Croix grips her hands tighter.  “You’re the reason I get up in the morning,” says Croix.  “Oh this is so embarrassing, but you’re just _so_ beautiful. Your hair is as red as apples, and I love apples.”

“What’s going on?” she asks, warily, and Croix’ eyes are earnest as she looks up at her. 

“Nothing,” she says, and it’s too sweetly said that Chariot narrows her eyes at her.

“Professor!”

Akko comes barreling out, and she’s pulling Diana along behind her. 

“Akko?” she asks, but she’s so used to trouble following Akko that she’s not really concerned. 

“There’s a cupid bee on the loose!” Akko tells her.  “Have you seen it?”

Oh, suddenly Croix’s behavior makes sense.  She trains her eyes on the skyline and sees the telltale flit of the wings and the magic in the distance.  She points toward the castle and Akko shouts her thanks as she races off, pulling Diana along.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” she asks, and Croix brightens.

“Listen to me tell you about how absolutely _gorgeous_ you are,” says Croix. 

Chariot sighs, but there’s no reasoning with someone enchanted, so she lets Croix regale her with endless compliments.

Croix is kneeling at her feet and talking about how absolutely perfect her legs are when Chariot sees the green smoke go up in the distance. 

She’s about to tell Croix that the bee’s been taken care of when Croix _continues_ extoling how perfect her shins are.  She closes her mouth and decides to let Croix continue.

When Croix looks back up at her, Chariot can’t help bursting into helpless peals of laughter.

“Are you okay?” she asks, and Croix looks puzzled for a second before she straightens. 

“I’m perfect because _you’re_ here.”

“The bee’s gone,” says Chariot, and Croix freezes.

“Oh,” she says, and Chariot grins when Croix coughs and looks away.

“Am I a little less perfect now?” teases Chariot, and Croix turns to look at her.

“No,” says Croix.  “You’re even more so.”

Chariot’s eyes widen, and then Croix is walking away, giving her a little wave behind her back as she heads back toward the castle.

Chariot finally gets her legs to work, and she chases after Croix, intent on giving the witch a piece of her mind.


End file.
